Bitch Slap: Can't Go Back
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: If you've seen Bitch Slap, you'll know what this is about. If you haven't seen it, you still might like this (I hope). Hel is determined to get her own back on Trixie in whatever way she can. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**BITCH SLAP:**

 **CAN'T GO BACK**

 **Author's Note- there really isn't enough Bitch Slap fanfiction out there so here's mine. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **ONE:**

 **ON MY MIND**

Hel wasn't over her. She knew she never would be.

Trixie, Pinky, whatever the fuck her name was, had seemed to get right inside her and there she'd stayed.

 _The bitch_. Hel thought venomously as she took another shot.

How could she just walk away like that? After all they'd shared!

The alcohol burned Hel's throat but she didn't seem to care.

Trixie had broken her heart and there seemed that nothing could repair that, not even the burn of hard liquor.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slammed the empty glass down on the table in front of her.

Hel looked around the small, dingy motel room she had paid for and sighed.

How had she fallen this far?

Oh she knew.

She started slacking at work, making stupid mistakes that could have easily been avoided and all because she kept thinking of the two faced brunette who had played her so well.

It wasn't the fact that Hel had been played...well, ok maybe that had been a part of it but the truth was that she'd allowed herself to fall for Trixie and the little bitch had abused that, she'd played on that!

Hel screamed into the room and threw the tumbler at the wall in a fit of rage.

Oh she'd get what was coming to her. Hel would make sure of that...

Trixe had her arms folded as she stood in front of the huge bay window that overlooked the suburban area that she had chosen to move to with her daughter Lily.

"Mommy?"

Trixie plastered a smile onto her face and turned to smile down at her daughter.

"Hey, honey. You ok?"

"There's someone in the backyard."

Trixie frowned, her eyes going straight to the back doors.

"Ok, honey. You go up to your room and mommy's gonna see what's there, ok?"

Lily nodded as Trixie picked up her cuddly puppy toy and handed it to her.

"Take Mr Fluffy with you. He'll keep you safe."

Trixie didn't move until she heard her daughter shut her bedroom door.

She then moved to the closet under the stairs and grabbed a baseball bat, prepared to knock the shit out of anyone who had dared to come into her backyard and scare her daughter.

Trixie slid the one of the back doors open and stepped outside, shutting it behind her.

She looked different to how she first had when she'd been with Hel and Camero.

Instead of the shiny, gold dress, she was now dressed in black leggings, a pink tank top and high heeled shoes with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The backyard was very quiet.

Trixie looked around, the baseball bat hefted high in her hands. She couldn't very well bring her beloved katana out here with her, just in case it was some nosy neighbor. How could she explain that away? She was supposed to be living a quiet life here.

The brunette checked every tree, every bush, the seat by the small pond, the shed, everywhere.

No one was here.

Hm. Maybe Lily had been mistaken. Still, it was better to check things out.

Trixie went back inside the house, locking the doors behind her and switching off the light.

It was time for Lily's bedtime story now anyway.

Hel's eyes watched the brunette as she went back inside.

She didn't even know she was here; so Hel hadn't lost her touch just yet.

The red head smirked to herself.

She really had changed. She didn't look like a stripper anymore. Just a regular mom.

Hel shrugged.

At least she knew she could come in here without Trixie sensing her.

This would make it easier for when she made a beeline for Lily.

* * *

It was too soon.

Hel couldn't make a grab for Trixie's daughter yet.

The red head stared at herself in the bathroom mirror of the club she was currently in. She was drunk.

She wasn't here to pick up anyone or to even have a good time. After Trixie, there were no good times and Hel had slowly gotten used to having her heart ripped apart.

When she'd been Foxy 69, there had been no problem.

She was good at her job, very good in fact. She hadn't had any ties, no one holding her down, telling her that she needed to be at home more, her feelings hadn't come into play at all, she barely even registered that they were anymore and then she had to go and meet _her_.

Hel had come across her in a dark alley, it looked like she was about to be beaten up by some thug who had her by the throat.

Now Hel wondered if all that had been orchestrated too.

I mean seriously, who would have the balls to beat Pinky up? He had to have known who she was. Hel didn't think that Pinky would ever let herself get beat up on purpose, not to the extent that they thug was about to do to her anyway.

Hel glared at her reflection. What a stupid bitch she'd been.

Hel's hands clenched onto the sink as her anger grew.

"Still thinking about me?"

Hel looked up and saw Trixie smiling right back at her in the mirror.

She looked exactly like she had done the last time Hel had seen her; gold dress, shiny brunette hair and bright blue eyes, a vision, for lack of a better word.

When Hel spun around, Trixie wasn't there.

 _She's fucking with your head. Now you're in trouble._ Her brain taunted.

Hel growled low her in throat and left the bathroom of the club.

Maybe all she needed was one good screw. That should fix things.

She scanned the club and found a brunette sitting all by herself.

Hel grinned, making her move and soon the girl was following her outside.

"This your car?" She asked, clearly impressed.

Hel nodded and climbed in, the girl sliding into the passenger seat smoothly.

Once they were back at the motel, the red head wasted no time in getting the brunette to her room.

The brunette seemed quite willing which only made things better.

Hel bent her head, kissing the other woman harshly.

The brunette giggled and Hel pulled back, hearing Trixie's laugh instead of this girl.

She frowned at Hel.

"Something wrong?"

Hel looked at her and forced an uneasy smile.

"No...of course not." Hel replied, a dark frown on her face.

The brunette smiled brightly.

"Then turn that frown upside down, girlfriend."

Hel froze and backed away from the brunette.

"What...what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"But it wasn't nothing. It was exactly the same thing that Trixie had said to Hel that day on the beach with Lily.

Hel swallowed and raised a hand as if that would stop the brunette from coming any closer.

"I can't-I can't do this." Hel whispered.

The brunette frowned slightly.

"Are you ok?"

Hel nodded.

"Fine just...just please leave."

"Is there something I did?"

"No, it's just that I want to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure? Cos I can stay-"

"Will you just get the fuck out?!" Hel snapped, her voice loud and sharp.

The brunette nodded and quickly brushed past Hel, leaving the motel room as quickly as she could.

Hel sank onto the floor as tears burned behind her eyes.

"What the hell have you done to me, Trixie?"

* * *

 **Author's Note- Next chapter will be longer. Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO:**

 **THERE SHE IS**

* * *

Hel hadn't stopped drinking for nearly two weeks now. Every night she was in some bar knocking everything back that they had. She drank until she felt numb, until she couldn't remember anything. Sometimes, she drank until she couldn't even feel anything. It made for a crappy sex life but at least she when someone touched her, she couldn't feel Trixie's hands on her which is what she knew she would feel when she was sober.

She didn't want to see Trixie's face, hear her voice, feel her touch, nothing like that at all.

Hel finished her third drink and ordered another.

The bartender looked at her, probably judging how much she'd had.

Hel glared at him.

"I'm buying em, aren't I? Do your job."

The bartender shrugged and went to fetch her drink.

Hel sighed tiredly as she felt light fingers slide up her spine.

She spun around on her stool to face the pervert who was pushing his luck.

"Now just who in the hell do you think-" Hel's words died on her lips as Trixie stood there, grinning at her.

"Trixie?"

No. No this wasn't Trixie. Her mind was playing tricks on her again, making her see someone that wasn't really there. It was the drink. No. She needed more drink, she was sobering up again.

"You're not really here." Hel muttered, her shoulders slumping, although whether it was from relief or disappointment, she couldn't be sure.

Trixie placed her hand on Hel's shoulder.

"You been dreaming about me, have you, Hel? You been missing little ol' me?" She purred right into Hel's ear, making her shiver pleasantly.

Hel rested her head back, feeling Trixie's pink lips brush her outer ear.

"You been doin' the dirty while thinking about me?" Trixie breathed.

"Been wishing it was my mouth, my hands..."

Hel reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of Trixie's head, feeling the silky brunette hair beneath her fingers.

"Oh God yes." Hel breathed.

Trixie slipped a hand down Hel's stomach as the red head lent back.

"Want it to be for real, baby? Want me to repeat what I did in the trailer? Remember how you begged for it?"

Hel nodded, giving into the hallucination.

"OK then. Kiss me." Trixie breathed.

Hel turned around.

This may just be an image her mind had conjured up but she would take it and she didn't care who was watching. She just needed to feel Trixie against her again.

She knew that she would feel better once she gave into it.

She lent forward, crushing her mouth against Trixie's and feeling more alive than she had done in months.

Trixie moaned, making Hel kiss her deeper and harder.

Suddenly, Trixie bit down on Hel's lip and Hel's eyes widened as she tasted blood.

Trixie pulled back, wiping the blood from her own lips.

She grinned darkly at Hel.

"So tell me, Hel, do your visions usually make you bleed?"

Hel looked down at the light red blood on her fingers and then up at Trixie.

"It really is you." She breathed in disbelief.

Trixie's grin showed her perfect white teeth.

She stood back, hand on her hip.

"The one and only."

Hel's eyes narrowed at her.

"I thought-"

"You thought you were making out with a hallucination? It's cute that you still think about me even after I screwed you over, but then you never forget your best lay ever, ask Camero. Oh wait, you can't. She's dead."

Hel looked down, feeling foolish and saddened at the memory of losing Camero.

Yes she'd been a crazy bitch but at least she hadn't been playing her. Camero had had real feelings for Hel. It wouldn't have made a difference though, even now, Hel still loved Trixie. How fucked up was that? And how fucked up was it that after everything all three of them had been through together, that Trixie had had them both!

"I loved you." Hel snarled.

"Aww, honey, why do you always fall for the ones you can't have?" Trixie asked with a mocking pout.

"You _made_ me fall for you, Trixie! You planned it all! The damsel in distress act, the vulnerable little princess who needed saving! You were most capable one of us all!"

Trixie only smiled happily.

"What can I say? I'm a great actress."

Hel shook her head, sat back down on the stool and turned back to her drink.

"That you are, Trix. Now get the fuck out." Hel mumbled, her hand wrapping around the glass.

Trixie wasn't put off and why should she be when she was one of the World's most notorious gangsters?

"I actually came here to see you and you treat me like this? I have to say I'm offended." She said, but it was an all act. The shocked expression, the hand to her heart; Hel would've thought it was an award winning performance if she wasn't so angry.

"Stop pretending like you care."

Trixie took the stool next to her.

"You think I don't?"

Hel glanced at her before taking another gulp of the burning liquid.

"I know you don't."

"You're wrong." Trixie said without feeling, her face pure seriousness.

Hel looked at her, puzzled, but tried not to show it.

"I care when someone is watching my daughter in her own back yard."

Trixie's voice had hardened and she was now pinning Hel to her seat with her ice blue eyes.

"If I find that you've tried to pull anything with my daughter to get back at me, I'll bring all of hell with me when I come for you, and you know I will."

Trixie then plastered on that sweet smile of her's and pinched Hel's cheek, making sure it hurt and left a red mark.

"OK, sweetie?"

Hel's jaw tightened and Trixie laughed as she walked away.

That woman was pure torture but Hel still wanted her all the same.

Hel raked her hair back and kept drinking, anything to forget that Trixie really had been here, but now that she had, Hel wanted to see her again, wanted her to do more things to her, but to Trixie, it was all a game, to Hel it was and always would be so much more.

* * *

Trixie left the club and climbed into her car.

Lily sat in the passenger seat.

"How you doing, honey?" Trixie asked her daughter.

Lily nodded.

"Good."

"No one spoke to you?"

Lily shook her head in answer.

"No one gave you nasty looks?"

"No."

Trixie smiled, pleased that no one had even so much as given Lily a dirty look.

Lily then looked up at her mom.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Are we ever gonna see Hel again?"

Trixie looked at Lily; at her bright eyes and hopeful expression. She really had liked Hel. Hel had really liked her. They had been a little family. All part of Trixie's twisted plan but still, it had felt like a family at the time.

Trixie turned in her seat to look at her daughter.

"Is that what you want? Would you like it if Hel was back in our lives?"

Lily nodded instantly.

Well what Trixie's daughter wanted, Trixie's daughter got.

Would Hel want to come back to her family again?

No that wasn't the question here, the real question was, would Hel even have a choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE:**

 **LIKE IT WAS BEFORE**

* * *

Hel was too drunk to think about what she was doing. She knew that she wanted Trixie to suffer. She knew that much but there was no plan, not really. No clean cut execution of how this would all play out.

Hel stumbled into Trixie's back yard and almost into her pool before falling against the screen door.

Hel winced and shushed herself before looking for a way in.

Hel almost laughed when the door slid back easily.

It was like the powers that be were helping her out with this. It was almost too easy!

Hel stumbled into Trixie's new home and looked at the the toys on the floor. There was also a big doll's house in the corner near the huge flat screen TV.

If Trixie did love anything in this World, it was her daughter.

Hel had just been a part of her plan. Trixie had never really loved her but Hel, she had treated Lily as her own.

She heard movement and made her way to the stairs. She couldn't even walk in a straight line!

Hel was actually surprised when she made it onto the landing but just as she was about to head for the door at the end, Trixie came out of what Hel guessed was her bedroom.

She was dressed in her underwear with a silky black robe that hung open, showing off her toned body.

If Hel hadn't of been the one to come here on her own accord, she would've said that Trixie had planned this but then that was what she thought when they all ended up in the desert together, and look at what a lie that had been.

"I knew you couldn't stay away." She whispered.

"I'm not here for you." Hel slurred, her eyes narrowing and going to what she guessed was Lily's bedroom door.

Trixie followed her line of sight.

"Oh, now I'm hurt. You're not here for me?" She pouted.

Hel shook her head, trying to clear the drunken haze.

"I-I want you to know how it feels... to-to have something you love... taken away from you."

Trixie frowned slightly as though she was confused.

"But how can you do that when she's not even here?"

Hel faltered and tried to determine whether Trixie was telling the truth or not.

"You're...you're lying."

Trixie raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Am I? Why would I keep Lily here knowing that you were on the war path? What if you actually succeeded? I couldn't risk my daughter. I wouldn't."

Hel reasoned with that. Trixie was smart. She wouldn't ever put her daughter's life at risk, not for anything or anyone.

"Well, I'll move onto plan B then." Hel said as she felt herself sobering up a little.

"And what's that?"

Hel clenched her teeth as she grinned.

"I'll just have to kill you."

Trixie looked Hel up and down and backed her up against the wall, running a finger down her face.

"Is that really what you came here to do?"

Hel's lips parted as Trixie moved closer.

"I should hate you."

"But you don't." Trixie said knowingly.

The brunette then slid her other hand over Hel's shoulder and let it travel lower, over Hel's chest and stomach.

"You want to go back in time, Hel? Feel what you felt before all this happened?"

Hel closed her eyes as Trixie touched her, I mean _really_ touched her.

"Oh God..." Hel moaned.

"You want it to be like it was when we first met? We couldn't keep our hands off each other." Trixie reminded her with a light smirk.

Hel's hands came up pushing the robe from Trixie's shoulders.

Trixie gasped as the cool air touched her bare skin. The only covering she had, being her underwear.

"It can be like that again, Hel."

The red head lent her head back and moaned as Trixie licked a wet stripe up her neck.

"We can forget all about the desert and Camero and Gage, everything. We can focus on us."

Hel opened her eyes with a slight frown.

"Is it that easy? Can we just go back like that?"

Trixie heard the hope in Hel's voice and could see it in her eyes.

She brushed a strand of hair back from Hel's forehead.

"Lily misses you and I miss you too...in my own way."

Hel rolled her eyes.

"You miss the sex."

"Don't you?"

Hel looked Trixie up and down, remembering when that body was all Hel could think about. All she dreamed about.

Hel bit her lip and nodded.

Trixie grinned, her hand sliding around the back of Hel's skirt and finding the zip.

"Is this what you want?"

Hel sneered at her.

"Since when have you cared about what I want?"

"Lily likes you. I want her to be happy and if keeping you happy is what it takes... I'll do anything you want." Trixie told her, dropping her voice an octave.

Hel raised an eyebrow at her.

"Anything?"

Trixie pulled on the zip, the skirt slipping from Hel's hips and onto the floor.

"Name it."

Hel grinned. She might not be getting the revenge she wanted on Trixie but she could make her work a little.

"Get on your knees." Hel commanded.

Trixie licked her lips.

"I don't take orders."

"I said, get on your knees." Hel repeated.

Trixie's pupils dilated. Was this turning her on?

Hel watched in amazement as Trixie slowly went to her knees.

Hel almost came when Trixie looked up at her through her dark lashes.

"What would you like me to do now?" She asked, sounding almost innocent and unsure.

Hel licked her lips, forcing herself to remain in control when all she really wanted to do was drop to the floor and ravage Trixie as much as the brunette could take.

"What do you think?" Hel asked, fighting to keep her voice level.

Hel parted her legs slightly and Trixie's fingers came up slowly, tugging on the elastic band of Hel's underwear.

"Good girl." Hel cooed as Trixie pushed the material aside and moved closer.

Hel's hand went to Trixie's hair as the brunette started licking.

Hel moaned and thrashed against the wall as Trixie started playing rough.

Oh good God, she remembered!

Hel then pulled Trixie up sharply by her hair making the brunette hiss as Hel crashed their lips together.

When Trixie pulled back an inch to allow them to catch their breath, she grinned into Hel's eyes.

"See? This could work."

Hel nodded and kissed her harder, making Trixie go weak. Hel held her, keeping her standing upright.

"Oh no, you're not going weak on me now, Trix."

"I feel sleepy." Trixie murmured.

Hel gently slapped her face.

"And that innocent damsel in distress act isn't going to work on me again."

Trixie gave her a lazy grin.

"But you like saving me."

Hel still had one hand in Trixie's hair and tugged sharply.

"No, now I like hurting you."

Trixie was the pushed against the other wall as Hel attacked her, her mouth moving over every bare inch of Trixie's skin.

The brunette gasped and moaned as Hel tortured all the sensitive areas, the areas that drove the brunette wild.

Hel liked to think that only she could do this.

Even if Trixie didn't love her, at least Hel could pleasure her like no one could, she could be content with that knowledge at least.

"Hel?" Trixie asked breathlessly.

"Hm?" Hel moaned as she sucked on Trixie's pulse point.

"Oh God...Hel, I want you-I need you to listen to me."

"I am." Hel mumbled as she licked at a spot under the brunette's jaw.

"Hel, this isn't enough."

This caused the red head to stop what she was doing and look up into hooded blue eyes.

"Then what is?" Hel asked, a frown appearing on her face.

Trixie took hold of Hel's hand and sucked a finger into her mouth then lowered that same hand to where she needed the red head to be more than anything.

Their eyes locked and an understanding passed between them.

Hel nodded her head slowly and kissed Trixie again.

They managed to make it to Trixie's bedroom and onto her bed.

Hel hovered above her, grinning down at her like a predator who had cornered their prey.

"Oh and Hel?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be gentle." Trixie told her with a devilish grin.

Hel grinned back, leaning down and biting Trixie's bottom lip lightly, not enough to draw blood but enough to make her intentions clear.

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning to be."

Trixie growled low in her throat as Hel's nails dug into the smooth skin of Trixie's back as she flipped them.

"I've learnt a few things. I can't wait to show you them." Hel said.

Trixie giggled excitedly.

"Well, now I am intrigued."


End file.
